I'll Fight To The Death And Then Some
by codename00guest
Summary: The dark story of how Juuzou met the CCG. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

Juuzou stood up slowly and looked around. He could hear the quiet roar of a crowd excited but not wanting to be too loud about it. _Ah, this must be under one of the first four wards. Anywhere else, and the ghouls would be on fire._

Juuzou picked out and started to play with the pins in his hair. Two years wearing them, and they were sharpened to be a set of weapons useful in a real fight. He looked down at his bare feet, remembering training on thorns that had left them bleeding for days. They bleed no longer; Juuzou can walk on thorns forever and never be hurt.

The door opens on a brick room, with a roped-off walkway and ring. It's more of a square, actually. There's the one he's supposed to fight, standing in the middle, scared out of his mind at the masked faces surrounding him. Juuzou hesitates only long enough that the ghouls wonder if he's going to balk at killing, then in less than a second he has the man in a headlock. The ghouls murmur; they wanted something interesting. A fight? No, they would be calling out if they wanted a fight.

The man finally muscled his way out of the hold- but only because Juuzou lets him. He thinks that the ghouls will give him a chance at survival if he beats Juuzou. They will not- even now, at eleven years old, Juuzou has seen it happen to some of his comrades. So the man thinks he has a chance against the small boy.

Poor man; they will devour him.

The human stands up and raises his fists. Juuzou draws himself up to his full 1-meter height, accentuated by his white shirt and suspendered capris that should be pants. Juuzou stalks around the man; his fists are held wrong, he has bad fighting posture, he would be less of a fighter than a gangster. At least a very experienced gangster would have been interesting, Juuzou thought.

Juuzou attacked.

* * *

Oishi had been turning to watch the boy circle, and admittedly he was getting slightly dizzy. The boy didn't have his hands up, didn't look as though he was preparing for a fight, just curious. The boy had to be human, one of those poor kids stolen from their families by the monsters that had so easily overpowered him. The kid wouldn't actually kill him, would-

The office manager lay gasping on the floor. He'd only seen a white blur fly at his face. He regained control of himself, and stood up. The kid was standing there, two meters away, albino looks glinting fiercely in the low light.

"Do you have a minute to plaayyyy?"

Did that kid have blood smeared across his face like warpaint?

* * *

Juuzou stepped back after he saw the man's disturbed look, and he laughed. "You look like an idiot." Juuzou added to his earlier question. Oh, the look on his face...

Juuzou stepped back, waiting for the man to get up so he could have some fun. He wanted the guy not to take so long, but _they always did._ It was so annoying... Finally he stood up and again raised his hands. In response, Juuzou raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your fists? It's hard to fight without them, unless you know how to fight- you don't- or if you have kagune- you don't have one of those either." Juuzou said. The guy simply gulped, said, "I'm sorry," and threw the sloppiest punch Juuzou had ever seen. Juuzou saw the huge opening and didn't bother blocking the punch- he twisted underneath it and kicked out, foot slamming into the man's solar plexus. Juuzou did it exactly as he had been taught, not trying to land the kick but trying to kick through the target.

Juuzou couldn't hold back anything else. He started beating the guy in earnest- punching, kicking, stabbing, slamming, even biting. By the end of it the man lay limp on the floor, and Juuzou knew his work was done.

He listened to the applause and whistles- he had done a good job. There would be praise and food tonight.

Juuzou turned and walked off to the side. The ghoul getting rid of the body was not his concern. Then he heard it. A loud boom. Another. Another.

Using years of training and experience, Juuzou tracked the noise. Whoever set off the booms had them surrounded.

Juuzou was happy. Now he could fight even more.

* * *

The CCG attacked. Juuzou was in the thick of it, and he was very, very happy. These people knew how to _fight!_ Their long, whiplike quinques were sheer joy to dodge, the shorter ones looked as though they would be clumsy but were actually handled like a bear's claws, and the bullets were all too much fun to turn on their owners' allies. Juuzou didn't know it, but he was giggling and even more dangerous than an eighth of all present ghouls combined.

Juuzou flew straight for the one that seemed to be leader. Hit the boss, and the crowd goes wild. Leaders tend to be tough, and this one at first looked like no exception. Even though Juuzou had trained by trying to be faster to the offensive than an ukaku, the man lashed out a perfectly handled strike. Still slow, at least to Juuzou. He had no way of knowing a double-S rated ukaku would have found that difficult to dodge; he simply twisted to flow around it as though he were water. Of course, water wouldn't have followed up by somersaulting across the flat of the blade and proceeding to kick the warrior in the face. Juuzou was sure he heard bone crack. He didn't dwell on it, he just collapsed bonelessly to the floor and slid under a second man's guard, and killed the second one with a palm strike under the chin. Yep, neck snapped. That was all Juuzou paused for before whipping out one of his hairpins and stabbing a third man in the solar plexus. At the same time, he dodged the fourth man's quinque, letting it hit the leader before Juuzou followed up by wrenching No.4's head against his Boss's stomach.

In the end, it took Special Investigator Shinohara- and team- 45 minutes to subdue Juuzou. During this time, many of the ghouls watching the show, including Juuzou's owner Big Mama, escaped.


End file.
